but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Kumiho
The Legendary Thousand Tails Kumiho is an immortal High Ranking Magical Beast and one of the Three Great Beasts of Yuihon. The progenitor of the Kitsune, she dwells the Treasea, hidden to all but a select few, seldom ever making appearances outside her domain. Abilities and Skills Kumiho is legendary for her ability to change her form and to weave illusions and few people that have ever walked Zyreema have ever matched her level in either. She is capable of blending dream and reality in such a way that it is impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins, even with extraordinarily keen senses. The scale, fine detail and belivability of her illusions are such that even a sizable military force could find themselves unable to determine just when the world around them ceased being real. Even immensely powerful individuals and creatures are not above her abilities as, with sufficient effort, she can lead High Ranking Magical Beasts and Demonic Beasts by the nose. Appearance and Personality Kumiho prefers to use a human-like form of a mature woman with long red hair and green eyes. She willingly chooses an to have some of the traits of her true body with this appearance due to "feeling more comfortable that way". Making use of her her transformation abilities however, she is able to drastically change her appearance whenever the need or want arises. Hiding her defining traits is child's play and even changing her age, gender and apparent race is possible. Not a single person has seen her true form for hundreds, if not thousands, of years (or at least lived to tell about it). She behaves like a very motherly, dignified and mature individual for the most part but deep down she is very playful and is a big fan of all things romantic. While it is widely regarded that she has not left her abode in the Treasea for ages in truth she regularly leaves it in disguise and mingles with her descendants in the hidden villages and occasionally even leaving the Treasea altogether in search of entertainment and love stories. Kumiho, even though she has been a widow for several hundred years, was and is still hopelessly infatuated with her late husband and will (if ever given even the slightest opportunity) proceed to drown any willing or unwilling listener in stories of just why she loves him so very much. Progenitor of the Kitsune Long ago, so long that it has become a part of the oral tradition of her homeland land Yuihon, Kumiho fell in love with a Mortal Hero and gave birth to six children. These children, all girls, were the first Kitsune and the families they started would become the great clans that formed the six hidden villages within the Treasea. For every generation since, Kumiho has watched over her descendants. The lessons that mother and father passed down to the original six continued to be passed on and expanded on with each passing generation - eventually becoming the Tradition of Ninjutsu. Only a rare few of her descendants have ever met her in person however. Rather then an immortal despot, she stated that she wanted them to become capable of living without her babying them. The truth is a bit closer to the heart however. Kumiho outlived the love of her life and all of her daughters. After that, she saw one generation of her children giving birth to the next and passing away time and time again, none of them possessing the immortality she had attained. This was, and is, something that Kumiho could never get used to. In order to protect her heart from the pain of loss she distanced herself from her descendants, choosing to live in the small house her husband made within the heart of the Treasea (an area that is considered sacred by the Kitsune). But even with this she was not able to separate herself from her children's children completely. Whenever one of them would come to her in pursuit of advice she would always give it. Whenever one of them came in a time of dire need she would always assist. Whenever an outside threat loomed over the clans she would secretly go out and repel it. Such was the awkward motherly love she feels for them. One Of The Great Three Beasts of Yuihon Even though rare few ever see Kumiho her presence can be felt all throughout Yuihon in subtle ways. Due to her skill at shapeshifting she could, in theory, be anyone at any place. Enough villains have learned the hard way that, should they threaten the Treesea or its surroundings too much, they will soon find themselves as targets of Kumiho's wrath. Mearly her existence serves as a deterrent and as a balancing force for the region. Kumiho does not like Tenou, referring to it as "that overgrown trash bird", but acknowledges that if a clash occurred between them she could not win. Her skills would allow her to not lose (or escape confrontation) but in the end she does not have the ability to strike down an adversary of such raw might. Kumiho is the occasional drinking buddy of Jirai-douji.Category:Magical Beasts Category:Yuihon Category:Kitsune Category:Three Great Beasts of Yuihon Category:NPC